


Creeping Things

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Creeping Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Creeping Things

### Creeping Things

#### by Phopas

Title: Creeping Things 

Author: Phopas 

Feedback: 

Disclaimer: The characters are property of Fox tv. It is not meant to infringe on any copyrights whatsoever. The story, however, is mine. The story contains adult scenes between two women so if you are under 18 years of age stop reading now. There are also some scenes of horror, and a bit of a scare here and there. Some tightness, a bit of frustration, some sweating and overheating, a few longing glances. If you find this offensive don't read it. For the rest of us (which is most of us) - read on. : ) 

Story Link: http://www3.sympatico.ca/phopas/index.html 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Phopas


End file.
